Life After the 39 Clues
by rckstr12
Summary: After all the bad things that Amy has felt in life, will she finally find love or will it be just another painful thing?  Rated M for Lemons!  N/A NOT CONTINUED!
1. Prology

After the 39 Clues Amy and Dan won the clue hunt. But right after the hunt a horrible army went to kill all of them. The Madrigals, Janus, Tomas, Lucians, and Ekaterinas all died. While Amy, Dan, and Nelli were running away the army killed Dan and Nelli. Amy survived and went back to live in Bosten, she felt alone in the world. What she didn't know was that Ian too was alive. Does she still have feeling for him after 7 years or does he have to prove his to her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Authors Note

I havn't read book 9 and 10 so it's going to be kinda weird? I guess any way this is a Amy and Ian story. Remember this story is going to be about 7 years later so the characters might have changed.

Disclamer- I only have books 1-8 ALL copyright belongs to schoolastic 


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting

It's been 7 years. Those years have been the worst. My annoying brother who I love very much isn't in my life anymore. Everyone I know is dead except... except him. I heard rumors that he is the only one who survived in the Lucian Branch. The only one. I still don't know what my feelings are to him but I feel more love than hate. That's the only reason why I'm in line right now to buy a one way ticket to London is because my heart is telling me to go. I was next in line when someone ran into me.

"Oh d-dear. I'm s-so sor-rry." I said without looking up. We both bent down to pick up the things I dropped.

"Oh no it's okay, it was my fault. I was the one running." Ian answered. Wait? IAN! I looked up and saw him. The same olive skin. Those eyes, oh his eyes I've missed them.

"I-Ian? Is that you?" Of course it's him. He still had the same haircut since the hunt.

"How do you know my na-" He looked up at last. His hands stopped moving from picking my things. " Amy, love, is that you?" I nodded. I felt my eyes start to water as I tried to smile. "Oh Amy! I missed you! I thought you were gone, I mean I heard rumors but I came here to look with my own eyes! I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" He laughed but I heard him start to cry.

I was still in his embrace. I backed away ,only a little, to look at his eyes. They were red but he was happy. For once I knew these were his true emotions. I knew what I said next was the truth. "Ian, I would never leave you." At that moment we leaned into each other for a kiss. I felt as if electricity was running though my whole body. The longer the kiss the more powerful it grew. We seperated for air. I placed my forehead onto his. I relized that I was on his lap and we were both on the ground. I looked around and saw that people walking by were staring at us. I felt my cheeks burn. I turned my face down to hide it.

"Hey, don't hide that face from me." Ian said. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheeks. We walked out of the airport together holding hands. "So, Amy, why were you here at the airport?"

"Oh, I came here to buy a ticket to London."

"Why?"

"To look for you" I saw him smile once I said that. "Do you want to go to my place or do you have somewhere to sleep?"

"Um," His face flushed red. " I didn't even think about a place to sleep when I came here."

"My place it is!" I said proudfully as I led him down the streets.

I unlocked the door to my house. I suddenly grew nerves.

Ian started to speak. " Okay then, I'll take the sofa-"

I cut him off before I let him finish. "No" I got hold of his hand and led him to my bedroom. "I can't stand the thought of being away from you." I closed the door before I said it.

"Love, it's okay. I'm here and you're here. That's all that matters now." He grins at me. When I look at his face I go to him and we both share a kiss so wonderful I wanted more. He touched his tounge to my bottem lip to give him permission and I let him in. Our tounges danced in each others mouths. A low moan comes through my mouth. I can tell that Ian smiles with that sound. I escape the kiss and place my mouth close to his ear.

"Ian," I almost choke at the next words but I say it anyways. "Make love to me."

"Amy... are you sure?" He blushes again. Not beliving what I just said. My response, a kiss to get started.


	3. Disclamer

**Im So Sorry! :(**

If you already read both chapters dont worry this story is no going to end. I just need to fix it a little and it might be longer. So dont worry. I wasnt ready and I just didnt plan out what I was going to write which is poor writing skills. I'll still write the story but a different title. Go to my profile and check out the story. I might be able to do 2 chapters today (10/17).


End file.
